Kto mi teraz powie, dokąd mam iść?
by Marionetka
Summary: Chase Young zostaje pokonany przez Wuyę i Hannibala podczas Heylińskiego Zaćmienia. Jego kocia armia nareszcie jest wolna, ale niektórzy żołnierze nie do końca potrafią znaleźć dla siebie miejsce w świecie, w którym ich wodza już nie ma.


**Ostrzeżenia: opowiadanie porusza takie tematy jak syndrom sztokholmski, kontrola umysłu oraz niewolnictwo (ze wszystkimi jego mrocznymi aspektami), a także śmierć. Nie ma graficznych opisów, ale są na tyle wyraźne, że mogą wywołać nieprzyjemne wrażenie.**

 **Jeżeli coś rozpoznajesz, to to nie jest moje.**

* * *

Ryk lwa potoczył się po kamiennych korytarzach Cytadeli. Brzmiał bardziej jak lament niż zawołanie dzikiej bestii, tyle bólu mieściło się w każdej jego nucie. Gdyby koty mogły skamleć, ten pewnie właśnie teraz by to robił. Ale dostojni drapieżcy nie potrafili wydać z siebie nic oprócz ryku i mruczenia. A i tych dźwięków Książę z reguły nie chciał słyszeć od swojej armii.

Nie mam pojęcia, jak długo dokładnie pozostawałam w służbie Chase'a Younga. Dni zlały się w lata, a lata w dekady i wieki. Te kilka razy, kiedy dane mi było oglądać świat poza Krainą Nigdziebądź, widziałam jedynie, że nic nie wygląda już znajomo. Domy urosły wyżej niż drzewa, konie zniknęły z ulic. Wszystko było inne. Z każdą nowo napotkaną rzeczą w mojej głowie rodziło się mnóstwo pytań, na które odpowiedzi nikt nie mógł mi udzielić. Książę wraz z wolnością i magią odebrał mi głos. Głos nie był mi potrzebny, żeby służyć.

Lew umilkł. Zamiast jego sennego lamentu kamienne ściany przywiodły ku nam chichot, który wkrótce przeszedł w radosny, ekstatyczny śmiech. Mogłam ją sobie bez trudu wyobrazić, stojącą nad Księciem w triumfalnej pozie. Niemal widziałam jak odrzuca do tyłu swoje rude włosy (znak wiedźmy, szeptało jakieś mdłe wspomnienie) i trzęsie się z radości. Ona i Hannibal. Hannibal i ona.

Kilka nakrapianych panter przedefilowało w półśnie przez kuchnię tuż za moimi plecami i zniknęło w jednym z niezliczonych tajnych korytarzy prowadzących na zewnątrz, ku wolności. Odruchowo zamieszałam jeszcze raz w kotle z zupą, po raz pierwszy autentycznie wdzięczna za dyżur w kuchni, z dala od sali tronowej. Z każdą sekundą czułam, jak tygrysica we mnie zasypia i obumiera. Potrzeba, by w _yjść, odejść, uciekać_ stawała się coraz bardziej nagląca. Spojrzałam kątem oka na Uzdrowiciela, który z właściwą sobie niespieszną dokładnością czyścił niebezpiecznie zakrzywiony rzeźnicki nóż.

– Musimy odejść! – Wyschnięta, odwykła od mówienia krtań pozwoliła mi jedynie na świszczący szept. – Inaczej ona nas zabije.

Uzdrowiciel skinął mi tylko nieznacznie głową, ale i ten ruch wystarczył, by drewniane koraliki wplecione w jego włosy zastukały leciutko. Już dawno przyzwyczaiłam się do jego ciemnej jak wyschnięta ziemia twarzy o ostrych rysach, ale nigdy wcześniej nie widziałam na niej takiego skupienia. Z reguły, tak jak i na mojej, nie było na niej widać absolutnie żadnych emocji. Wszystkie kipiały wewnątrz, skąd nic nie mogło ich wydobyć.

Mój towarzysz przetarł nóż ostatni raz i wyćwiczonym ruchem zatknął go sobie za pasem. Mowa i niezależność, które Książę nam odebrał, powróciły. Nie wiedziałam, co Uzdrowiciel o tym myśli, ale ja nie miałam zamiaru pozwolić, by znów mi je odebrano.

Posłałam Bogu, w którego nigdy nie uwierzyłam, krótką modlitwę za duszę Księcia. Nawet on nie zasłużył na wieczne potępienie, którym mnie kiedyś straszono.

* * *

Nigdy nie uważałam się za wojowniczkę, wolałam raczej słowo _czarodziejka_. Mamiłam wieśniaków błędnymi ognikami, zamrażałam nalewki, płatałam figle. Warzyłam napary z ziół, które równie skutecznie leczyły, jak i przynosiły chorobę. Jedyną bronią była mi magia.

Mój własny lud nazywał mnie wiedźmą jeszcze na długo zanim naprawdę nią zostałam. Wieśniacy pokazywali sobie palcami rude dziecko dwojga brązowowłosych chłopów i układali dla mnie stosy w swoich wylęknionych, nienawistnych sercach. Nie pamiętali, że głowę wielkiej Morgany zdobiły loki czarne jak nocne niebo, a Merlin osiwiał zanim skończył dwadzieścia wiosen. I ja osiwiałam wcześnie. Straciłam wszelką barwę. Takiej ceny Królowa Zimy zażądała ode mnie za magię. Ale Potwór nie chciał płacić Królowej za moc, a i Królowa pewnie nie układałaby się z nim zbyt chętnie. Uwięził mnie w ciele wielkiego kota i odebrał mi dar, za który uczciwie zapłaciłam. I choć moc Mab, zimna i bezduszna, nie czekała tuż pod moją skórą na każde drobne życzenie, kolory nigdy do mnie nie wróciły. Nawet moje tygrysie ciało, ku początkowej irytacji Potwora, uparcie odrzucało wszelkie próby nadania mu barw innych niż czerń i biel.

Przypuszczam, że właśnie ta anomalia w połączeniu z faktem, że byłam jedną z zaledwie dwóch niewiast w jego armii, skłoniło go do wykorzystania mojej obecności inaczej niż tylko do groźnego powarkiwania gdzieś w tle.

– Wojowniczka z ciebie żadna – stwierdził wtedy sucho. – Ale może chociaż do tego się nadasz.

Gdybym była inną kobietą, głupszą i bardziej naiwną, być może szukałabym w jego oczach przywiązania czy sympatii. Ale nie byłam inną kobietą i nie czekałam niczego prócz końca za każdym razem, kiedy Potwór zabierał mnie do swoich komnat. Wiedziałam, że dzielenie z nim łoża nie oznacza miłości, ani nawet pożądania. Istniała tylko zwykła potrzeba ciała, tak naturalna jak pragnienie i głód. Wiedziałam, że moje szare, pozbawione barwy oczy muszą wyglądać jak martwe szklane paciorki. Ten sam wyraz, a raczej kompletny brak wyrazu, odbijał się w brunatnych źrenicach wojowniczki o skórze czarnej jak węgiel. Nie potrzebowałyśmy słów, by wiedzieć, że łączy nas wspólny los.

Nie liczyłam nocy, które musiałam z nim spędzić, ani tych, które miałam dla siebie. Straciłam rachubę gdzieś przy dwóch tuzinach i potem już całkiem się poddałam. Kiedy wiadomo, że nic się nie zmieni, nie ma sensu walczyć z losem.

Ale w końcu coś się zmieniło. Mój świat zaczął się powoli wybudzać jak niedźwiedź z zimowego snu. Goście zaczęli nawiedzać Cytadelę – jedni bardziej, drudzy mniej mile widziani. Młodzian o twarzy bledszej nawet niż moja i mały chłopiec w czerwonych szatach, i mówiący smok... A potem pojawiła się Kobieta o rudych włosach wiedźmy. Przez nią zapomniał, że ma w swojej armii nałożnice. Ale mimo to ani w oczach czarnej wojowniczki, ani w swoich nie odnalazłam nawet śladu ulgi. Kobieta o włosach wiedźmy i okrutnym spojrzeniu nie wróżyła niczego dobrego.

* * *

Uzdrowiciel powiódł mnie przez pustynię i dżunglę do jedynego miejsca, o którym wiedział, że jest bezpieczne. Świątynia Xiaolin, zgodnie z jego przewidywaniami, przyjmowała każdego kundla, który poprosił o schronienie. Nie musieliśmy nawet kłamać, nikt bowiem nie zapytał, skąd się wzięliśmy. Mały mnich, który przez mgnienie oka należał do naszego stada, zdążył tylko poznać nasze imiona i natychmiast uznał, że musimy wysłuchać opowieści o jego przygodach. Indianin, jak (być może słusznie) zidentyfikował Uzdrowiciela, podróżujący z dziwnie ubraną białą kobietą nie wzbudził w nim nawet iskry zdziwienia.

Miałam złe przeczucia. Zakonnice poślubione Bogu, w którego nie wierzyłam, też nie zdziwiły się zbytnio na mój widok, kiedy poprosiłam o azyl.

* * *

Matka przełożona z uśmiechem wręczyła mi czarną, prostą suknię i białe nakrycie na głowę.

– To habit nowicjuszki – wyjaśniła widząc moje zdziwienie. – Welon ci w zasadzie nie będzie potrzebny. Nie z tymi włosami. Ale załóż. Będziesz wyglądać tak, jak inne.

Czekałam na dalszy ciąg, na niewypowiedziane _normalnie_ , które zawiśnie między nami jak ciężki topór. Nie nadeszło. Stara kobieta widać wierzyła, że jej Bóg kocha wszystkich bez wyjątku. Ja wierzyłam tylko w Mab, której byłam w najlepszym razie obojętna i w Potwora, który podążał moim śladem z niezrozumiałą dla mnie zawziętością. Młoda i naiwna, wierzyłam, że za kamiennymi murami klasztoru nie zdoła mnie wytropić.

Mniszki przyjęły mnie ciepło i życzliwie, więc odpłaciłam im się za to drobnymi przysługami. Przekonanie chłodnych murów, by nie oddawały wnętrzom swego zimna nie przysporzyło mi wielkiego trudu. Mój ogień pochodził jednak od Zimy, więc o ogrzaniu klasztoru nie było nawet mowy. Matka przełożona zauważyła jednak subtelną zmianę temperatury nader szybko i kazała mi natychmiast usunąć czar.

– Pan zesłał chłody nie bez powodu, dziecko – oświadczyła surowo i nie bez pewnego oburzenia. – I żaden człowiek nie ma prawa ingerować w Jego wolę.

Po tym incydencie przez kilka tygodni wyłącznie gotowałam, sprzątałam i szyłam. Nie użyłam w klasztorze nawet iskierki magii, żeby niczym nie urazić swoich gospodyń. I kiedy zaczęłam mieć już nadzieję, że Potwór mnie nie odnajdzie, kiedy przywykłam do prostego życia wśród mniszek, on znów się pojawił w całej swojej przerażającej chwale.

Nie pamiętam już czego bardziej się bałam – pokrytej łuską bestii, którą dostrzegłam kiedyś przelotnie, czy jego ludzkiej twarzy tak pięknej, że podobne widziałam jedynie na Zimowym Dworze. Co by to nie było, Potwór stanął pewnego dnia u bram klasztoru i czekał na mnie niezrażony faktem, że mniszka na furcie kazała mu – jako mężczyźnie – _pójść precz_.

Pamiętam, że zerwałam wtedy z głowy biały welon, co w zasadzie nie uczyniło w moim wyglądzie wielkiej różnicy, i zakasawszy rękawy habitu wyszłam mu na spotkanie. Nie mogłam odpłacić się mniszkom za ich dobroć zdradą i ucieczką. Nie wiedziałam przecież, co też Potwór mógłby im zrobić. Zimny ogień, tak czarny, że pochłaniał światło dnia, tańczył mi już na koniuszkach palców, kiedy mniszka-furtianka uciekła w popłochu skrzecząc modlitwy do Matki swojego Boga.

Żałowałam wtedy, że w Nią nie wierzę. Ale ciężko było wierzyć w cokolwiek niewidzianego, kiedy przerażające smocze bestie i zdradziecko okrutne Sidhe stanowią element szarej codzienności.

– Więc wreszcie nie ucieka. – Potwór mówił pewnie, choć nieznacznie kaleczył mój język. Na jego wargach tańczył zuchwały uśmieszek. – Wreszcie nie tchórz.

W odpowiedzi cisnęłam w niego kulą czarnych płomieni.

Uskoczył zwinnie mimo swojej ciężkiej zbroi, ale już zdążyłam posłać za nim kolejny pocisk. I kolejny. Ziemia wokół nas płonęła zimnym ogniem i powoli pokrywała się szronem, a Potwór wciąż nie padł ofiarą żadnego z moich ataków. Zrozumiałam, że wcześniej miałam szczęście. Zdołałam uciec tylko dlatego, że lepiej znałam okolicę. Teraz, na otwartym polu, nie miałam najmniejszych szans. Bawił się ze mną, pozwalał mi wierzyć, że mam szansę go pokonać. Tańczył wokół mnie jak zjawa, nietknięty przez płomienie. Zmrożona trawa nie kruszyła się nawet pod jego ciężkimi butami, tak lekko stąpał. Nic, co robiłam – żadna iluzja, żadna sztuczka – nie miało najmniejszego efektu. Cały czas dokładnie wiedział, gdzie jestem. Zanim się obejrzałam okrążył mnie i zaszedł od tyłu. Dłonie spowite w skórzane rękawice zacisnęły się boleśnie na mojej szyi na tyle mocno, by oddychanie stało się nieprzyjemną koniecznością.

– Przyjęła wyzwanie – wysyczał tuż przy moim uchu. – I przegrała.

Nie zrozumiałam, co powiedział potem w swoim śpiewnym języku. Poczułam tylko, że Zima mnie opuszcza, a w jej miejsce wpełza coś nowego, jakiś szczególny rodzaj pustki. Posłuszeństwo. Milczenie. Wierność. Chciałam zachichotać, tak podobne były jego zasady do znanych mi już klasztornych reguł. Ale nie mogłam. Chwilę zajęło mi zrozumienie, że poruszam się na czterech łapach i że moje ciało pokrywa futro. Czarno-białe, co akurat nie zdziwiło mnie ani odrobinę.

Obróciłam głowę w stronę klasztoru, a połowa mojego tułowia odwróciła się razem z nią. W bramie matka przełożona stała z rękami złożonymi jak do modlitwy i wargami zaciśniętymi tak mocno, że zbielały niemal zupełnie. Po pooranych zmarszczkami policzkach ciekły jej łzy, ale nie odezwała się ani słowem. Potwór skłonił się jej w pas i pstryknął palcami. Wielki kot wiedział, co to znaczy. Miałam iść za nim. Nie było innej drogi oprócz tej u boku Potwora.

Moje ciało przestało do mnie należeć. Spełniało moje życzenia tylko w najprostszych czynnościach i tylko wtedy, kiedy nie zaprzeczało to rozkazom Potwora. Chciałam krzyczeć, ale wszelki dźwięk umierał jeszcze zanim się narodził. Kilka razy próbowałam się zabić, ale i temu tygrys zdołał zapobiec. Z czasem przyszła akceptacja, zrezygnowałam z buntu. Każdego dnia powtarzałam tylko w myślach swoje imię w nadziei, że go nie zapomnę.

Nie wiem dokładnie, kiedy Potwór stał się w moich myślach Rycerzem, ale niedługo po tym, jak Rycerz zmienił się w Księcia, do armii dołączył kolejny kot. Nie mogliśmy mówić, więc nigdy nie dowiedziałam się, jak miał na imię. Ale roztaczał wokół siebie tę szczególną aurę, która zawsze towarzyszy znachorom. Dlatego nazwałam go w myślach Uzdrowicielem. Rozpoznałam w nim tę samą pustkę, która pozostała mi po moim ogniu. Widziałam ją w tęsknocie, z jaką wsłuchiwał się w szum wiatru i zazdrości, z jaką spoglądał na kruki należące do Księcia.

* * *

On był ostatnim, w którym tliła się iskierka świadomości. Kolejne koty były po prostu tym, na co wyglądały. Kotami.

– Znowu słyszę duchy przodków.

Nawet kiedy odzyskał głos, Uzdrowiciel rzadko się odzywał. Niewiele się w nim zmieniło po śmierci Księcia. Wciąż potrafił wtopić się w otoczenie tak sprawnie, że nawet młodzi mnisi zdawali się o nim nie pamiętać. Świątynia dała nam spokojny, wolny od pracy wieczór, więc – co nie powinno nikogo dziwić po wiekach spędzonych w jaskini – oboje usadowiliśmy się pod rosnącym na dziedzińcu drzewem, żeby w ciszy popatrzeć na niebo. Lekka bryza kołysała delikatnie gałęziami i wypełniała ciszę prawie niedosłyszalnym szumem.

– Nie rozumiem – odpowiedziałam leniwie. – Słyszysz umarłych?

Uzdrowiciel warknął gardłowo i odsłonił zęby w pozostałości lwiego gestu, której z jakiegoś powodu nie chciał się pozbywać.

– Wiatr przynosi ze sobą głosy – wyjaśnił. – Chase Young mnie ogłuszył, ale znowu je słyszę.

Spojrzałam na niego spod przymkniętych powiek. Na dowód prawdziwości swoich słów nakreślił w powietrzu szeroki łuk. Bryza wzmogła się odrobinę i zaczęła się bawić moją nową spódnicą, białą w czarne kwiaty. Zanim młoda Kimiko mi jej użyczyła, wzór był czerwony, ale Królowa Zimy zabrała mi przecież _wszystkie_ kolory. Spuściłam wzrok i zaczęłam się nerwowo wpatrywać w nadruk na materiale. Uzdrowiciel najwyraźniej faktycznie coś słyszał, bo całkiem przestał zwracać na mnie uwagę. Nasłuchiwał. Jeśli jego moc, czymkolwiek by nie była, wróciła, to czemu ja nadal nie mam swojej?

I wtedy to poczułam. Zimno tak przejmujące, że powinno zatrzymać krew w moich żyłach i zmrozić powietrze w płucach. Ogień tak lodowaty, że skóra na dłoniach aż piecze, ale jednak nie umiera. Dar Królowej, z którego mnie ograbiono, znów należał do mnie.

Zamknęłam oczy i wyciągnęłam przed siebie otwartą dłoń. Powoli, bardzo powoli wyobraziłam sobie, co dokładnie chcę uzyskać i wzięłam głęboki oddech. Kiedy otworzyłam oczy, nie byłam w stanie powstrzymać uśmiechu. Wokół moich palców tańczyły leniwie czarne, ogniste motyle.

– Słodka Morgano! – mruknęłam. – Jakże ja za tym tęskniłam.

Z dobrego nastroju wyrwał mnie przeciągły krzyk. To mały Omi zdołał wydać z siebie dźwięk, który jeszcze dwa dni temu sprawiał tyle problemów zaspanym lwim gardzielom. Błędne ogniki umarły w mojej dłoni, a Uzdrowiciel oderwał się od pozornie jednostronnej, szeptanej konwersacji. Bez słowa wstaliśmy i pobiegliśmy w kierunku, z którego płynął odgłos, ku głównej bramie świątyni.

Kobieta o włosach wiedźmy stała na murach klasztoru wspierana przez cudaczną armię złożoną z wynalazków młodzieńca o wyblakłej twarzy. Ale nie to tak przeraziło chłopca. Wiedźma trzymała za włosy głowę tego, którego przywykłam nazywać Księciem. Jego gadzie oczy zastygły w wyrazie zaskoczenia, a usta na zawsze wykrzywił grymas odrazy. Wiedźma trzymała głowę za sam koniuszek długich włosów i wywijała nią nonszalancko młynka, rechocząc przy tym z radością. Młodzian-konstruktor wisiał w powietrzu tuż za nią, wyjątkowo bardziej zielony niż blady na twarzy. Kotów nigdzie nie było widać. Najwyraźniej wszystkie postąpiły tak samo jak ja i Uzdrowiciel.

– Patrz! – wychrypiał mój towarzysz i wskazał mi ramię wiedźmy.

Tuż przy jej uchu, zacierając macki, balansowała niewielka brązowa fasola.

* * *

Po ponad tysiącu lat milczenia nawet najbardziej zły człowiek może się poczuć samotny. Książę niewiele miał towarzystwa w swojej Cytadeli, a kiedy wszędzie się już było i przeczytało się niemal wszystko, co warte było przeczytania, wędrówki i wyzwania rzucane napotkanym wojownikom widocznie po prostu tracą swój urok. Mimo to Książę nie ustawał w zdobywaniu wiedzy, wciąż się uczył, wciąż poznawał. A my chłonęliśmy to wszystko razem z nim. Co jakiś czas w Cytadeli pojawiały się nowe rzeźby i dźwięki nowej, nieznanej mi dotąd, mowy. Ale jaki pożytek mógł płynąć z poznania wszystkich języków świata, skoro nie miało się z kim rozmawiać?

Książę rozmawiał więc z nami, ze swoją milczącą armią. Mówił do nas, tłumaczył swoje niezliczone plany i z każdym dniem coraz bardziej się do nas przywiązywał.

– Dlatego właśnie Omi musi do nas dołączyć – wykładał mi cierpliwie w mojej ojczystej mowie, którą posługiwał się już tak płynnie jak swoją własną. – To oczywiste, że marnuje swój potencjał tam, gdzie jest teraz.

Spojrzał na mnie wyczekująco, więc posłusznie skinęłam swoją pasiastą, biało-czarną głową. Za jedyną nagrodę posłużyło mi drapanie za uszami. Ten prosty gest nieprawdopodobnie cieszył kota, którym się stałam, ale też i człowieka, którym kiedyś byłam. Byłam zbyt wygłodniała ciepła i kontaktu, by wybrzydzać. Zresztą, z biegiem czasu Książę złagodniał, zwłaszcza dla swoich najstarszych wojowników. W jego działaniach dzikość ustąpiła miejsca chłodnej kalkulacji, a bezpośrednie ataki – manipulacji. Choć sam nie zdawał sobie z tego sprawy, zmienił się bardzo przez ostatnie tysiąc trzysta lat.

– I po co ja ci w ogóle o tym mówię? – Westchnął ciężko, zrezygnowany. – Przecież ty nawet nie pamiętasz, że byłaś człowiekiem.

Wtedy zrozumiałam, że Chase Young _nie wiedział_ , jak potworny los zgotował swoim najstarszym sługom. Młodsze koty były dokładne takie, za jakie je uważał. Przez jego zaklęcie stały się jedynie łupinami, w których kiedyś mieszkali wielcy wojownicy. Ale te starsze, jak ja, Uzdrowiciel, czy czarna kobieta, tylko uwięził w ciałach bez głosu i woli. Widać opanowanie tego zaklęcia zajęło mu więcej niż jedno podejście. Skoro jednak spodziewał się kota...

Szturchnęłam łbem jego dłoń. Zrozumiał, o co mi chodzi.

* * *

Jeżeli w świątyni ktokolwiek był radośniejszy niż Wiedźma, to chyba tylko Hannibal Roy Fasolka. Maleńka bestia zacierała odnóża jak prawdziwe dłonie i szczerzyła swoje zepsute, sczerniałe zęby.

– I co ty na to, mały? – spytał niemal jowialnie. – Może byś podziękował damie, że się pozbyła twojego największego wroga?

Nie miałam pojęcia, czemu Omi się rozpłakał. Sama widziałam, jak Chase Young fortelem przeciągnął go na swoją stronę. Nie wiedziałam też, czemu i po moich policzkach strugami płyną łzy. Może i Książę dbał o swoje koty, ale przecież nic nie jest w stanie wymazać ponad tysiąca lat w kajdanach.

– I co macie teraz zamiar zrobić, dzieciaczki? – Wiedźma pokazała kły w przerażającej parodii uśmiechu i upuściła głowę Księcia na teren świątyni.

Tuż przy mnie Uzdrowiciel warknął jak rozjuszony lew. Zerwał się wiatr, w którym i ja usłyszałam głosy swoich przodków, jestem tego pewna. Młodzi mnisi stanęli gotowi do walki, uzbrojeni w te swoje magiczne _bibeloty_. Ogień nieproszony podpełzł mi tuż pod skórę i tylko czekał, żeby go użyć.

– Gdzie jest Chase? – domagał się mały Omi, jakby nie rozumiał, co tak naprawdę zaszło.

Hannibal splunął pogardliwie.

– A jak myślisz, mały? Jakaś jego część na pewno jest na waszym trawniku!

Omi przestał płakać. Zacisnął pięści i spojrzał leżącej na ziemi głowie prosto w oczy, jak gdyby poległy wojownik mógł w każdej chwili mrugnąć do niego porozumiewawczo.

– A gdzie są koty? – spytała jadowicie Kimiko. – Otaczają nas powoli?

Wiatr wzmógł się jeszcze, zaszumiał mi w uszach dawno zapomnianymi słowami. Niósł ze sobą niesłyszane od wieków szepty, strzępki imion, które już dawno umknęły mi z pamięci. Echo przeszłości.

– Koty są tutaj – powiedziałam i posłałam w stronę muru kulę czarnych płomieni.

Hannibal ryknął z bólu.

Wiedźma spojrzała z niedowierzaniem na wijącego się w agonii towarzysza. Czarny ogień pochłonął go całkowicie i mroził, i parzył i kończył to przerażające życie, które nie powinno się było nawet zacząć. Tak jak zima niszczy wszelką roślinność...

Na moich oczach Hannibal _spęczniał_ i urósł, i strząsnął z siebie płomienie. Jego nienaturalna ciało, choć miejscami nadgryzione przez odmrożenia, nadal uparcie trzymało się życia. Był wściekły.

Biegłam, choć od muru dzieliło mnie ledwie kilkadziesiąt kroków. Uzdrowiciel praktycznie frunął tuż przede mną, a rzeźnicki nóż z Cytadeli błyszczał w jego dłoni jak lustro. Nie musiałam patrzeć w dół, by wiedzieć, że z każdym moim krokiem na trawie wykwita nowy kwiat szronu i lodu. Posłałam w stronę Wiedźmy kolejny płomienny pocisk. Wiatr przyniósł ze sobą ryk lwa. Czy to dzikie zwierzę wydało ten dźwięk, czy Uzdrowiciel – nie jestem pewna. Bardziej czułam niż widziałam, że mnisi są z nami. Oczy miałam skupione na wrogu. Na Wiedźmie i na Hannibalu. Na Hannibalu i na Wiedźmie. Pierwszy raz w życiu miałam się zachować jak wojowniczka.

Nigdy wcześniej nie czułam się bardziej na swoim miejscu.


End file.
